best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes
Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, are the both American series of comedy cartoons produced by Warner Brothers from 1930 to 1969 during the Golden Age of Animation. The Looney Tunes name was inspired by Disney's Silly Symphonies. They initially showcased Warner-owned musical compositions. The animation studio rose to greater fame, however, following their addition of directors Tex Avery and Chuck Jones and voice actor Mel Blanc. Both Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies were the most popular animated shorts for the movie theaters. Since its success during the short-film cartoon era, Looney Tunes has become a worldwide media franchise, spawning several television series, feature films, comic books, music albums, video games, and amusement park rides, as well as serving as Warner Bros.' flagship franchise. Why It Rocks #Countless amazing characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Tweety, Sylvester, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Marvin the Martian, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Tasmanian Devil, Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote and many others that to this date are still very popular. #These Warner Bros. cartoon characters stole the show, to become some of America's most popular animated superstars. #*Porky Pig by his stuttering. #*Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck by their personalities. #**Since Daffy Duck successfully stole the show in Porky's Duck Hunt, Tex Avery decided to receive the funny-looking black duck his first starring role, Daffy Duck and Egghead, released in theaters on the new year's day of 1938. #**Bugs Bunny quickly stole the show in 1938's Porky's Hare Hunt. Two years after stealing the show, Bugs received his first starring role in Tex Avery's Oscar-nominated masterpiece, A Wild Hare. #*Foghorn Leghorn due to being a giant, loud-mouthed all-American rooster with his southern accent. #*Michigan J. Frog's greatest singing sensation. #*Speedy Gonzales's supersonic speed to become the fastest mouse in Mexico. #*Tweety's slapstick triumph to become the all-American canary facing the red-nosed alley cat, Sylvester, starting in 1947. #*Taz's monstrous temper. #Elmer Fudd was an American baldheaded comedian, so he co-stars with Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck. #Great humor with excellent timings. #Spawned some theatrical compilation movies (for example, The Bugs Bunny Road Runner Movie), and some theatrical and direct to DVD films, most of them were good like Looney Tunes: Back in Action ''(2003), ''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run ''(2015), ''Bah, Humduck! ''(2006), etc. #Good use of slapstick humor. #The zany-type animation for its time, as the animation of Warner Bros. in the purest form. #Colorful visuals. #Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's friendship/rivalry is one of the most iconic relationships in cartoon history. #Other characters also have excellent chemistry such as Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. #Bugs Bunny is an all-American slapstick master, as one of the world's most legendary comedians, according to the first Looney Tunes feature film, ''Bugs Bunny Superstar. #They are some spin offs that turn out good, Duck Dodgers is one because it is one of the first times that Daffy Duck himself gets a spin-off as Duck Dodgers, but so far New Looney Tunes (formerly Wabbit; Bugs! in other countries, the UK, and Japan) did make solar clever comedy, as it had the same charm as the original cartoons, even when it got renewed for a second and third season, and as for The Looney Tunes Show, for the premise of the characters living in a suburb of Los Angeles. So what would these TV spin-offs of the Looney Tunes bring us next? #Speaking of movies, it spawned a ton of TV specials on CBS and Cartoon Network, even ones on Bugs Bunny, such as Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980), Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979), The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special (1980), etc. #Amazing voice acting, especially from Mel Blanc, the "man of a thousand voices". #The theme tunes are catchy and memorable for kids and adults alike. #*The whimsical song, Merrily We Roll Along, sounds catchier, as the official theme of the Warner Bros. animated comedies. In fact, it also used as a fanfare of Warner Bros. Animation's movie division, Warner Animation Group. #Squeaks the Squirrel (from the TV spin-off, New Looney Tunes) is a very likable character, who is perfect for Bugs to have a sidekick with. #It gave us what is often considered the greatest cartoon ever, What's Opera, Doc? #Several internet memes, like King Bugs, Big Chungus and I'll Steal it, originated from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts. Notable Cartoons * I Haven't Got a Hat (1935) - Porky Pig's debut. * The Blow Out (1936) - Porky Pig's first starring role. * Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) - Daffy Duck's debut. * Daffy Duck and Egghead (1938) - Daffy Duck's first starring role. * Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) - Bugs Bunny's debut. * Porky in Wackyland (1938) * Elmer's Candid Camera (1940) - Elmer Fudd's debut. * A Wild Hare (1940) - Bugs Bunny's first starring role. ** The first Bugs Bunny cartoon to receive an Oscar nomination. * A Tale of Two Kitties (1942) - Tweety's debut. * Fast and Furry-ous (1949) - The debut of Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. * Rabbit Fire (1952) * One Froggy Evening (1955) - Michigan J. Frog's debut. * Wackiki Wabbit (1943) * Knighty Knight Bugs (1958) - The only Bugs Bunny cartoon to receive an Oscar. * A Corny Concerto (1943) * The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (1942) * Devil May Hare (1954) - Taz's debut. * Bully for Bugs (1953) * What's Opera, Doc? (1957) * I Taw a Putty Tat (1948) - Hector the Bulldog's debut. * Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) * Speedy Gonzales (1955) * Rabbit of Seville (1950) * Walky Talky Hawky (1946) - Foghorn Leghorn's debut. ** Robert McKimson's first cartoon to receive an Oscar nomination. * My Favorite Duck (1942) * Canary Row (1950) - Granny's debut. * Tweety Pie (1947) - The first time Tweety teamed up with Sylvester. ** The very first Warner Bros. cartoon to receive an Oscar. * Haredevil Hare (1948) - Marvin the Martian's debut. * Duck Amuck (1953) * Swooner Crooner (1944) * Mouse Wreckers (1949) * From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (1954) * Sandy Claws (1955) * Tabasco Road (1957) * Mexicali Shmoes (1959) * Mouse and Garden (1960) * High Note (1960) * The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (1961) * Now Hear This (1963) * The Wild Chase (1965) * For Scent-imental Reasons (1949) Bad Qualities #Both Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck suffered flanderization during and after the Chuck Jones era. #It had tons of propaganda episodes developed during World War II which contains massive uses of racism towards the Japanese. #The final golden years were far disgraceful to most of the previous cartoons. #The recycled footage can be boring sometimes. #Unfortunately, after the success of the first Taz cartoon, "Devil May Hare", his creator, Robert McKimson was told by the producer of Warner Bros. cartoons, Ed Selzer, not to create anymore Taz cartoons, believed he was too brutal and too nasty for the American movie-going audiences. But after three years, the studio head of Warner Bros., Jack Warner asks Ed Selzer, what ever happen to Taz. When Selzer told him, that Taz was a one-shot cartoon character, Jack told Selzer, that everyone wants more Taz cartoons. Ed Selzer quickly changed his mind about the Tasmanian Devil. #Some cartoons present one of the characters committing suicide. #The only TWO poorly-made spin-offs of the franchise are: #*''Baby Looney Tunes'', for having nothing to do with the original cartoons; although, the only good episodes of this baby spin-off are "Little Go Beep"; which was a 2000 theatrical short before the franchise's spin-off, and it somehow had the same charm as the cartoons; and "Who Said That?", for the idea on why it teaches kids why it is not good to swear and use naughty language all the time. Although, this show does teach kids and preschoolers good lessons though to mention this wasted the talents of Samuel Vincent, June Foray, and even Ian James Corlett. #*The superhero comedy Loonatics Unleashed, for turning the characters into dark and edgy superheroes, as an awful rip-off to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. one has completely wasted the talents of Jessica DiCicco, Candi Milo, Grey DeLisle (a.k.a. Grey Griffin), Jim Cummings, Dan Castellaneta, Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, Joe Alasky, Tom Kenny, Billy West, Cree Summer, and the list goes on. #The "Censored Eleven" cartoons are outright awful due to their heavy use of ethnic stereotypes, racism, and the infamously heavy World War II themes, especially towards African-Americans and Asians (the latter usually being meant to demonize the Japanese for the sake of war propaganda, having been made during World War II). These eleven cartoons offended so many people, that the United Artists decided to ban them from ever airing on television again. #Buddy is often considered to be possibly the least looney Looney Tunes character (if not just one of the least looney), as he was just a poor, bland, whitewashed, inferior version of Bosko. Neither he nor his cartoons were well received. He may had very well been the cause to bring down the original series sooner than later if it weren't for later directors, like Tex Avery, being brought in to liven up and improve it. Category:Golden Age Cartoons Category:1940s programs Category:1950s programs Category:Controversial Shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:American cartoons Category:American Shows Category:American television shows Category:1960s programs Category:Shows That Went Downhill Category:Traditional animation shows Category:Cartoon Network (Asia) Category:Comedy shows Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Internet Memes